


Fire Emblem Three Houses: Ship OneShots

by TurnipWritesThings



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Oh no i'm writing again, my sanity is genuinely slipping help, oh and a nsfw warning, this is a bad sign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipWritesThings/pseuds/TurnipWritesThings
Summary: Literally, just me writing stuff for this fanficplease comment any ship ideas you want me to write or any prompt ideas (SFW or NSFW)





	1. Chapter 1

Please comment ideas for what I shall write! I will try to get on with them in the future!!


	2. Study Session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt has been missing a large number of his classes due to his obsession with oversleeping and sleeping in class. Caspar offers to give him the notes, but Linhardt has other ideas instead of his studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bIG NSFW WARNING LMAO-  
Caspar is always a bottom now lmao, but I don't make the rules

Running through the Monastery with a flurry of papers in his hands was Caspar. He had promised a fellow Black Eagles Student, Linhardt, to give him all of the notes to the past few weeks as he had overslept and had slept through most of his lessons. Linhardt had been warned many times by Professor Byleth due to his sleeping habits that he would be given more and more work, but Caspar had given up his own time to go and help the sleeping conspiracy theorist out... Much to his disagreement.

"Linny, Open the door!", Caspar shouted, knocking the large wooden door, with enough force to make the floorboards jitter a little. Caspar had trained for a long while, and he had been getting stronger and stronger, due to his hand to hand combat and the many times that he had lifted rocks and other large objects for training. "Okay...Okay, I am coming..." a soft voice grumbled from the depths of the room. The door opened swiftly and the pale-skinned theorist opened the door with a sleepy smile upon his face. He seemed thrilled to see Caspar, and his free hand yanked him into the room, Caspar yelping in shock as he was pulled with a strength that could match his own.

Linhardt shut the door and gave a sigh as he picked up some of his own study books. His slothful personality was definitely showing as he yawned and trudged over to the desk Caspar was sitting at and pulled over one of his chairs.  
"So, Linny. We have some assignments we have to complete and I decided to help you because, Hey! That's what the Black Eagles do!"  
"Yeah..but it's pointless...cmon can't we do anything else...?"  
"Linny! Come on you don't wanna fail and get kicked out! Professor Byle-"  
"Who cares what Professor Byleth says...these assignments are dumb and we can do it later you know.."  
Linhardt moved the papers away from the blue-haired male, and rest his chin upon Caspar's shoulder, humming gently. Caspar's face dusted with a rather light pink colour, and he coughed nervously. You could tell that Linhardt was admiring his fellow classmate, with eyes full of love..if only Caspar would look... 

After recovering from Linhardt's comments and actions, Caspar glanced over with softer eyes. "You are going to get in so much trouble Linny...I swear you are going to get kicked out at this rate.." He spoke as is brows furrowed.  
"Ah..well Caspar..that doesn't matter you know..." He cooed, snaking a hand out from his lap and began to trail his fingertip over the warrior's jawline, humming a little. "we can study afterward, I'm sure Professor Byleth wouldn't mind if you are aren't at training for a while you know...~" Linny cooed, letting his mouth slowly guide its way to the student's neck, slowly pressing soft and loving kisses up and down his neck. Caspar shivered, his body slightly jolting at the foreign feeling against his neck, and began to grunt a little as Linhardt began to speed up his kisses and began to suckle, leaving rather small hickeys over him. He began to pant a little as the green-haired male began to play with his shirt.

They had done this before...but why was this feeling so new. Linhardt massaging Caspar's sensitive nipples through his shirt. Caspar panting and palming at himself. What a mess they had gotten into, and that the study session was really going to be one rather heavy fuck session.

* * *

Caspar was shoved against the oak desk, his eyes closing as Linhardt began to press kisses on his inner thighs, and then giving out a whiny and breathy moan as his soft skin was pierced with the young man's teeth. Linny, on the other hand, was admiring Caspar and his current quivering state. He wanted to thrust into him badly, but he wasn't that cruel. He picked up a small bottle of lube before placing some on his fingers and then began to tease the blue-haired warrior's entrance with one hand, and picked up a few of the notes with another. The way Caspar wriggled and writhed as Linhardt paid no attention really made the green-haired male giggle, speeding his finger movements up to the point where Caspar could barely silence himself any longer and began to slam his hands against Linhardt's rather ancient-looking desk. That ticked off the slacking young man, as he slowly let his fingers leave. "Don't abuse my property Caspar..you can get into major trouble for that you know~?" Linny said in a smug tone, with Caspar giving a somewhat desperate whine as the fingers left him.

It as pretty clear from Caspar nearly damaging his lover's desk that Linny was not happy. One thing led to another, and the two had huddled in a corner of the bed, blanket over then as they kissed rather sloppily, with Linhardt's hips thrusting at a pace that was pretty hazy, with Caspar leaving his nails practically indented into the others back, letting his rather rough and scratchy voice fall out. Pretty sure someone did hear them, as soon enough the creaking of the bed was enough to alert Bernadetta, who was accompanied by Felix.

"HEY, SHUT UP, WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THE HALL!!" The angered Felix screeched, before returning to the dorm with Bernie. 

Caspar and Linny froze, and their 'cuddling' session was sadly cut short. But they weren't complaining. Linhardt was still so much taller than Caspar, but his body was almost twig-like, and he weighs almost nothing, which leads to Caspar being able to snuggle him easily. 

"So...About our Study Session..?"  


No response. Linhardt was soundly asleep. His lazy nature was truly showing, as he wasn't caring for his boyfriend much after their rendezvous. But his grip was gentle, and he had a loving smile. Caspar really did wonder how Linny fell asleep so easily..but questions later. He had a date with a lovely pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt really said: Top Rights
> 
> Also, Felix and Bernie are canonically best friends bc they enthuse about cats so much. Ashe would join but he's busy being babie
> 
> yeah I enjoyed writing this way too much


	3. E

Guys im back again. School is bumming me out but like, i SWEAR will get this first chapter out today. thats a promise and if i cant, you have permission to Smite me


	4. Comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert has always been one to never show his emotions to his husband...but when Byleth wakes up in pain, he knows he has to break his cold exterior to show his compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Byleth..My Love..it pains me to see you in such a state..it really does..“
> 
> hello yes, thank you to whoever suggested this to me in chapter 1 I love u thank you for Trans!Male Byleth. you warm my heart dearly

* * *

Hubert’s eyes darted to his Husband as he entered the room. It was a cold night so he often stopped his studies to check on Byleth, hoping he was okay. 

Byleth wasn’t okay. He was keeled over the bed, whimpering and shaking with both fear and the pain of having surgery only a few weeks ago. 

Byleth has never been okay with who he was when he was younger. Jeralt and his mother knew that from the time Byleth could walk and talk. It wasn’t until Jeralt was on deaths door that he had been able to truly tell his father, and soon his only aid was gone. That was until Hubert helped him, in the darkest times. When he refused to leave his room for the world, Hubert would leave Lady Edelgard’s side to tend to Byleth. When the ball finally occurred, Hubert and Byleth danced together when there was no one left. As time went on, their romantic nature grew to a blossom, and on his own fathers wedding anniversary, both Hubert and Byleth were wed. 

Hubert instantly threw whatever he was doing to the side, and ran to aid his lover. His hands holding Byleth in an almost gentle fashion, and his chapped lips left loving and gentle kisses up and down his back. 

“...Byleth..did you try and get up..?” The dark mage cooed, though he did sound annoyed...well not for long because his worries grew tenfold when Byleth slumped back, causing Hubert to hold onto him with his firm but careful grasp.

Byleth meekly nodded, his eyes thinning as the young man shakily tried to move his hands up to cup his vampiric husbands cheek, but shuddered, giving out a loud and almost pained yelp. Byleth wanted to have affection so badly, but with his injuries still healing he couldn’t even take a mere hug from Bernadetta (and her hugs were as gentle as a kitten, as cliche as that sounds)

* * *

Hubert slowly held Byleth close to him. The heat from the bathtub rising up more and more. Byleth refused to undress fully, so stuck to wearing some boxers whilst he bathed. His quivering has stopped, and he was much calmer now. 

“I would not expect you to be the type to enjoy bathing with me, my love..” the raven haired male cooed, as he pressed rather gentle kisses against his cheek. Byleth gave a simple smile in response, and as he shifted his place to get comfortable, his body began to pulse with pain. Hubert’s left arm rest on the males stomach, and he grabbed a bucket. He filled it with the water, and gently splashed it over Byleth, in an attempt to cool the horrid sensation of pain and suffering. Byleth felt safe. He felt warm.

Their time in the bathtub was long, and Byleth was carried like a bride to their bed. Hubert buried his husband under the bedsheets after helping him dress in one of husbands own loose shirts, before drawing the curtains all around it. 

“Byleth..My Love..it pains me to see you in such a state..it really does..I will not go to the Emperor until you are fully healed..” he whispered, pressing kisses against his face, and he held onto the man he loved to make sure that he slept well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall. Y a l l. I cried whilst making this? Is that bad? It’s just..they are so fucking cute, like. Please someone call the ambulance because I’m going to fucking die over Hubert being a supportive husband.


	5. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix agreed to watching one of Dorothea’s shows. Little did he know that he would be getting more than he hoped for, with his own private concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw warning.  
This is Post Timeskip.  
Also kinda already starts midway through the two of them making out bc I’m cruel like that.  
It’s mainly foreplay bc I’m out of major nsfw ideas  
And yes, Dorothea said horny top rights

Felix really didn’t know what he had signed up for when Dorothea proposed his very own private Concert. He would have expected the woman to be singing her heart out. She did. 

But he didn’t know he’d be making out with her behind the stage. Felix had made out with people before, sure. But he had never gone further. Especially with a gorgeous songstress known for her good looks. 

“D-Dorothea...” he mumbled. “You aren’t just using me..right?” Felix asked in a somewhat defeated tone that was unlike he had done before.

Dorothea sighed, draping her arms over Felix’s shoulders, trailing circles around his back. “..shh I’m not using you for anything Felix~ I am your girlfriend after all no?” She smiled, peering through her rather gentle and loving eyes. She then cupped her lover’s face, admiring her handiwork. 

Felix’s face was smeared with lipstick around his lips, his neck had been assaulted with a barrage of soft red marks, surrounded by the red lipstick Dorothea wore. He was somehow trapped with..was that rope? He was tied to the chair so he wouldn’t feel inclined to just leave Dorothea’s private concert, and left him in such a vulnerable state.

As Felix struggled against the restraints that burnt his wrists, The brunette took the opportunity to find his weak spots. Her hands trailed up and down his shirt, humming to herself a little tune as she watched Felix squirm. She undid buttons slowly, and in an almost teasing manner, leaving Felix with his chest now visible under the flickering candlelight. 

“W-what are you doing!? P-put my shirt back on for Sothis’ sake!?” Felix shouted, trying to free himself with enough twisting and budging. His chest was scarred, all of them having their own story, good or bad.

* * *

It wasn’t long until Dorothea had an idea. She leant in, pressing her rather large rack against his own chest, making him shiver. 

“I thought this was going to be a concert~?”

”Oh it will be Felix, just wait~” Dorothea chimed in with her response as she tied her hair up rather messily before kneeling in front of Felix. His face was an incredibly dark red, yet the candlelight hid his reactions through the shadows.

Leaning up, with her rather devious smile as she pressed her thumb against Felix’s nipple, and watched the other just unravel under her. Felix had melted from the very sense of her finger meeting the rather sensitive bud. He squirmed his feet around, grunting and shaking. “F-fuck...you Dorothea..t-this...I-isn’t...f-funny...~” He growled, stamping his foot as a rather gentle moan, muffled by the hiss through his teeth. 

“I was planning to for a while, but maybe watching you struggle is nice enough~” Dorothea leant in, hands settling on his crotch and the obvious tent in the trousers, whilst her lips lead to the other nipple. 

Felix was in his own personal heaven, although being restrained, he was enjoying it a lot. He thrashed his legs around, moaning louder than before. Dorothea wasn’t complaining, it was music to her ears to see her lover so riled up over just a simple tease. His voice was now echoing the room, and his legs had found their way onto Dorothea’s shoulders, whilst the woman was palming and kissing all over Felix.

_ **What a night they had in store..** _


End file.
